


Bloodwork

by Hardykat



Series: MM3/RTF Blood Stone Series [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, Multi, Roleplaying Character, Sexual Content, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Seth brought something back from their trip to Hawaii and they want to share it with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodwork

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea is mine. Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns belong to WWE and themselves. Brooke Adams belongs to TNA and herself. The main characters (Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns) are called by their real names (Jon=Ambrose, Colby=Rollins, Joe=Reigns) Story based on characters played in the Mat Musings 3/Rise to Fame RPG at InsaneJournal

First thing Jon notices when he pulls into the driveway of Colby’s house is that the house completely dark. The walkway is illuminated but the house looks like there isn’t any activity going on. It’s strange because Colby specifically asked for him to come by. Before he gets out of his car, he calls his friend’s cell.

“Hey Dimples. What’s up?”, comes the familiar voice. Jon couldn’t help but smile at Colby’s nickname for him.

“Hey Angel. I’m at your house, but the lights are off.”

“Sorry about that. Something is going on with the power in my place. I called the power company but they won’t be able to come out until tomorrow. “

“Oh.” Jon says in relief. “But you’re home right?”

“Yeah. The door’s open. Just be careful walking in. “

Jon snorts in amusement. “I’ll try not to break anything.”

He ends the call, gets out of his car then makes his way to the house. Just like Colby said, the door is opened. Although it is dark inside, some of the window blinds are opened, letting the moon’s light shine through. Jon closes the door behind him then proceeds to move further into the house.

“Angel?” he calls out. “Hey where are you?”

Jon furrows his brows in confusion when he doesn’t get an answer. He moves further into the area between the open concept kitchen and family room. “Colby?”

“Boo!”

“Fuck!” Jon gasps as he flinches in surprise. He places his hand over his rapidly beating heart as he turns around to see Colby, who is now laughing. “Really, dude?”

“What? You’re afraid of the dark?”

"Pffft…no! Just saying....” Jon takes a minute to notice Colby’s attire. Even in the dim light he can see, he can see that he’s wearing one his body hugging graphic t-shirts and a pair of pj bottoms and his feet are bare. His duo colored hair is unbound with some of the light strands covering a part of his face. Jon mentally punches himself hard for having some more than friendly thoughts. _Stop it, dude. Colby’s your brother. Remember what Joe said…_

“What’s going on with the lights?” he asks.

“Hell if I know. We came home to this disaster.” Colby tells him. He reaches under his shirt to rub his hand over his toned stomach, but in doing that, he shows how low the pj bottoms sit on him hips. Something that Jon takes notice of. The older man bites on his bottom lip and purposely diverts his eyes back to Colby’s face.

“Well that sucks. Bet you wish you had a few more days in paradise, huh?”

Colby gives a small chuckle at the mention of his vacation. “Uh huh. Hopefully, we’ll get a chance to go back soon. “

He reaches up to push back the stray blond strands and that’s when he notices Jon staring at him. Even though Jon is his good friend and brother in arms, it’s no secret that he has a crush on him. No matter how many times Jon says he’s straight, that Colby’s his friend and that he’s in love with Brooke, moments like this tends to pop up. Moments that put everything Jon says into big question marks. Colby can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face.

“Jon?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re staring…”

“Oh shit.” Jon could feel his face heat up. Good thing the light is minimal or Colby would have seen that blush. “I’m…um…is Joe here?”

Suddenly an arm reaches around his waist and pulls him back against another hard body. This causes Jon to yelp in surprise. “What’s up, man?”

Joe laughs as he uses his free hand to ruffle Jon’s hair.

“Jesus!” Jon exclaims before laughing himself. “Are you two trying to kill me?”

Joe smiles as he looks over Jon’s shoulder at his boyfriend. “Nah, we like you too much to do that. Right B?”

Colby returns the smile as he steps closer. “Oh yeah, definitely.” He doesn’t stop until he’s almost touching Jon.

“Um…” Jon lets out a nervous laugh. “Why do I feel like the meat in a sammich?” He tries to move out of Joe’s grip. Joe, however, responds with tightening his grip and a growl. “Hey!” Jon protests. “Uce, lemme go.” He blue eyes cut over to Colby. Something about this is all wrong. Well kinda…but the majority of this is wrong. A soft chuckle from Colby sends a chill down his back. The blond haired man exhales a shaky breath. “Angel…what’s going on?”

“Shhhhh…” The younger man places a finger over his lips. “It’s okay Dimples. I’m giving you something that you’ve been wanting for a long time.”

Jon’s eyes grow wide and he gasps when Colby leans up and kisses him. He’s so petrified that he doesn’t even react when Colby slips his tongue between his parted lips. Honestly, deep down, Jon has wanted to redo that botched kiss from months ago. But he did make that promise to Joe and he didn’t want Colby to ever get mad at him again. Speaking of Joe…

“Whoa!” Jon reaches up and gently pushes his friend back, but holds him at arms’ length. “What are you doing?” He does a quick glance at Joe before looking at Colby.

Colby smiles as he drags his tongue over his bottom lip. “Joe doesn’t mind.” His eyes move over to the man behind Jon. “Do you mind, baby?”

“No, baby. I don’t mind”

“What?!” Jon’s head snaps to the right to look at his friend in shock. “Dude…”

Joe turns his gaze toward Jon. The familiar smirk is there, but there’s something about his eyes. The moonlight mixes with the grey orbs causing them to almost glow. “This is for you, baby boy. Relax and enjoy it.”

“But-“

Before he questions it again, Jon’s face is guided back toward Colby and the kiss resumes, this time needier…hungrier. For a brief moment Jon tries to fight it. The rational side of his brain is telling him about Brooke, especially about the ripping his balls off if he did something like this again. But the slow burn that the kiss created makes him give in and match the intensity. The warm, almost crackling sensation works its way from their joined lips down Jon’s body to his awakening cock. He moans against Colby’s lips as his right hand grips his two toned hair as his left hand moves down his side then stopping on his hip, causing a pleasurable whimper to come from the smaller man. The whimper has an effect on Joe as well. He licks his lips at the scene in front of him. A low growl rumbles in his throat as he grips Jon’s shirt and pulls. The soft sound of fabric ripping floats into the air.

Meanwhile, Jon’s head is swimming in a fog, being caught between being so turned on and being so confused by the whole thing. “Fuck, Angel…” comes out as barely a whisper.

Colby looks back to him. “You okay Jon?” He asks as his finger traces his jaw line. Jon replies with a smile that showcases his well known dimples. All of a sudden he lets out a hiss when he feels cool fingers wrap around his warm flesh. He looks down to see that his belt had been undone, the zipper to his jeans is down and Colby’s hand is down his pants stroking his length. Thank goodness Joe is holding him up!

_What’s going on here?_ “Colby, I can’t…we can’t….” Not that Jon wanted him to really stop. His hand feels amazing. He reaches for Colby’s hand , however, Colby snarls at him then bats his hand away . He leans over to nip at Jon’s ear.

“Stop fighting it Jon.” Colby whispers in his ear. While his hand still moves, he slightly tightens his grip, causing his friend to let out a strangled whimper. Joe lets out a soft laugh. “What? You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice you eye fucking me every chance you got? Who are you fooling with this 100% straight business?”

The rational side of Jon is trying its best to keep its control. Yet, the feelings Colby are causing are clouding his better judgment and are quickly pushing his basic sexual needs in the lead. He tightly closes his eyes and he snarls loudly. “I am straight…”

“Then why are you helping B get you off?” Joe’s baritone voice cuts through his thoughts.

Jon’s eyes snaps open at the news told to him. He looks down and sees just what was told to him: his hand on top of Colby’s. He tilts his head back onto Joe’s shoulder. “Fuck….”

Nevertheless, he doesn’t move his hand. He continues to guide Colby in his ministrations. His blue eyes become hazy; his lips are parted, allowing his breath to come out in short bursts. Jon doesn’t even flinch when he hears a snarl behind him and lips dragging up his neck. Joe and Colby again share a gaze over Jon’s shoulder. Joe pulls at Jon’s t-shirt, ripping it even more. So close. Jon could practically taste his climax. He pulls Colby and gives him a lust consuming kiss. Colby obliges him; nipping at his bottom lip hard enough to bleed. The younger man purrs as his tongue laps at the bite. Seconds later, Colby pulls back, his eyes flicking from the intense heated gaze of his boyfriend to the blissfully unaware stare of his friend. He slowly nods his head before placing his lips near Jon’s ear.

“Come for me, Jon…”

With that command echoing in his mind, the blond-haired man lets go in a spine-tingling, shuddering climax, a deep moan rips from his throat. Behind him, Joe lets out an animalistic roar, bearing his pointed canines before sinking them into Jon’s neck. The coppery nectar hits his tongue. Joe tightens his grip on Jon as he greedily drinks. Colby steps back, his eyes never leaving scene.

“Just a little, Joe…” he tells him. He then looks over to Jon. His tongue glides over his own pointed fangs. “I’m sorry that I had to do this, Jon. I promise this will be worth it.”

Jon couldn’t fight back even if he wanted to. The orgasm pretty much wiped him out. Now with Joe draining his blood, he can barely keep his eyes opened and focused. He reaches out for Colby, but his arms feel like lead weights. Another moment and exhaustion takes over. His eyes slide close. His rational mind asks once more before falling silent, _What is going on?_

TBC…


End file.
